1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to multicore communication processing services.
2. Background Art
Internet speed rapidly increases by about 1000 times faster from 1 mega in the past to 1 giga at present due to explosive increases in the number of mobile users and Internet use. Also, hardware capable of supporting a 100 giga rate for network cards was also developed to keep up with the network speed. However, when compared with the current Internet speed in terms of a numerical value, the computer processing speed does not catch up with the network speed. Current CPUs with best specifications do not exceed four giga clock. Further, only parts thereof can be used by the configuration of a water-cooled cooler and artificial over-clocking, and with current technologies, it is impossible to maintain the operation of four giga in CPUs in a general way. Also, memories have evolved from DDR3 to DDR4, but memory clock speed increases from 1333 Mhz to 2900 Mhz, which is only twice faster than the conventional technology.
Due to limitations on physical techniques, it is impossible for computers to process such network speeds. Current computer development trends have physically evolved multiple physical CPU cores that can be installed in one CPU maximum into multiple cores, have improved or eliminated the bottle neck situation occurring among various devices connected to the CPU, or have improved performance by expanding the memory bandwidth from one memory channel to four channels, to increase the speed, not having developed the numerical value such as clock speed, due to limitation on physical techniques. However, with one computer, there is a limit to check abnormal packets in traffic in which network speed is 1000 times faster and the amount is much greater. In order for one computer to process traffic of 100 giga, it is necessary to design a specialized network card, efficient data processing between a multicore system and a network card, offloading such that the abnormal packet checking in a multicore system uses CPU computation less, and effective distribution of memory access in a security engine.
The slow-down of computer processing compared with network processing speed is because packet events received per second are identified, when the events are generated, context switch is generated in an operation system frequently, the events by the number of packets stop the computation currently being processed, and the packet computation requires much CPU computation. 10 giga generates 64 bytes 14 million packets received per second, and 100 giga generates 140 million packets received per second. When the locations of DIMM for storing packets received are not efficiently designated, it is difficult to process 100 giga traffic.